Normal
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #18 of my story transfers. More inside. Hermione/minor OC first chap, Ronmione second chap, two-shot, K-plus to be safe. I didn't choose a world because there's two different ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 4.20.13: The first part of this two-shot isn't good. The second part isn't that bad.  
But I'm moving both. Because it isn't as good as my stuff now.  
Here's Normal, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**Inspired by the scene in DHP1 when Hermione is teaching Ron how to play the piano at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
I apologize that I didn't update last Tuesday. Life's been insane. I can't be sure that I'll be updating again this Tuesday. Once Christmas comes around, I'll definitely be back on schedule.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Fur Elise. I'm just doing my best to create a story with those two things included. :)**

**Normal  
**  
She stared at the white and black keys, wanting to play the saddest, most heart-wrenching melody ever.

She knew she was moving on to better things, where she would be with her own kind and where she can learn even more…But that didn't make this any easier.

The girl heard her mother and Miss Daisy quietly whispering and explaining things to each other in the back. The waiting made it even more painful, even though that meant more time with the keys.

Hermione just wanted to get this over with. It was hard enough walking into the room and knowing that this was going to be the last time for a long while that she was going to be here.

She had wanted to take piano lessons for the longest time, and last year her mom had finally found a place for her. Daisy Drapport was a young teacher, a recent graduate from music school, and she taught in her own house, with lessons in her living room.

Hermione had really enjoyed coming there ever since the first lesson, and she had loved seeing the purple walls and the unusual trinkets Miss Daisy had collected on her many travels.

Most of all, she loved the haunting, clear sound that the piano made and the over-abundance of songs that could come alive on it.

Her mother was in the back with Miss Daisy, explaining that Hermione wouldn't be coming back for piano lessons. Mrs. Granger was saying that Hermione had been accepted to an academy for academically execellent children just a week before, and that she'd be away for the whole school year.

Hermione knew that this was close to the truth. She'd be away for the whole year and she wouldn't be able to come back to take lessons for a long while…But she wasn't going to a academy for _normal _people_.  
_  
She hated lying to Miss Daisy and not saying that she was going to a school of magic where anything is possible. Her teacher would have absolutely loved to hear that. Miss Daisy loved strange-yet-wonderful things.

But she knew that she couldn't tell anyone at all, not even Miss Daisy, that she was a witch. She couldn't tell anyone that she could do amazing things.

"Alright, Hermione, let's get started, shall we?" Miss Daisy asked, smiling and sitting down on the bench next to Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said quietly.

"For today, I wanted to teach you this piece. It's pretty difficult, considering you've only been playing for a year, but I know you can handle it."

"Okay," Hermione repeated, placing her hands correctly on the keys and looking at the sheet music in front of her that Miss Daisy had placed there.

"It's called Fur Elise. It's by Beethoven…It's fairly famous."

"I think I'll recognize it once I play it," Hermione said, still looking at notes.

She played the first note, and, starting to recognize the tune, and continued slowly, getting faster when the same notes repeated.

She had always heard this song played by many instruments with intricate harmonies. Even at concerts that she had gone to where there was a single piano player, the song still sounded difficult to replicate.

But now, as she played it, one note at a time, slowly, still trying to find the rhythm of the melody, she realized that this song deserved a simple style while being performed.

There was something sad about this piece, something that was brooding and longing. It felt like it was always calling for more and more. Whatever that _more _was, Herione had no clue.

She was thinking about how much she was going to miss back home, where everything was predictable and as comforting as the piano, where she knew that an E was an E and where sheet music will always make a song. It was hard to look at her teacher, but when she did, her eyes immediately flew back to the notes, knowing that seeing Miss Daisy's face would only sadden her more.

She begged the notes to tell her everything was going to be okay. But nothing came out except for more longing.

The notes were twisting all over the piano and the song intensified and calmed down rapidly. There was almost an uneasiness to it that made Hermione confused if she was even playing it right.

But towards the end, there was some type of closure hidden in the notes that now made Hermione smile.

She had gone through the whole song slowly by the time the lesson was almost over.

"That's great, Hermione," said Miss Daisy. "That was fantastic for just one lesson with this."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm going to let you keep that sheet music. If you ever get the chance to practice it, I encourage you to."

"I will." _This song is perfect, _she silently added, not knowing how to explain that the piece captured her feelings and wrote them in piano notes.

"I'm just going to get my receipt book for your mum."

As Miss Daisy went into the other room and got what she needed, Hermione got up, taking one last look at the piano.

_I hope there's magical pianos at Hogwarts, Miss Daisy, _She wanted to tell her teacher, but instead she just walked to her mother, who was offering a comforting smile.

Like that piece, Hermione felt like she was destined for greater things, but she was better off simply being normal.

She didn't need harmonies or added instruments or anything that wasn't already written in the sheet music. Nothing that wasn't there before.

What she wanted to know was what was written there _now._  
**  
I'm most likely going to make this a two-shot...Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place the night that Hermione had taught Ron ****_Fur Elise_****. (In this, I mention the scene when Ron and Hermione's hands almost touched during the night, but I think that scene happened before the piano one…let's pretend they happened the same night…;P)**

**This jumps right into it. It's literally a continuation of the last line…with a break in between it…which is this author's note! :P**

**Normal: Chapter 2**

But now she knew that the sheet music was unreadable years ago. Slowly, as the years ambled on, she understood it more and more until it was clear that the harmonies were present.

Her life had been turned upside down seven times over until it was difficult not to think that her life was a joke. She didn't know who to trust anymore. She didn't know who was watching her. She wasn't even sure of the reasons they did things that they did.

And it wasn't looking too bright. No, their future seemed dim, cold, locked up in a cellar where no one could hear or understand a word you were saying…

And sitting on the sofa, staring at the grand piano _that just happened to be there so luckily _didn't make anything better like before. No, the emptiness was still there, locked up behind keys.

The girl, not young anymore, had let go of her lover's hand, knowing that if she held on to the simple symphony that had touched his fingers any longer she would never be able to listen to music again.

Hermione was now begging for the joy that she felt whenever she walked into Miss Daisy's living room. But the walls here weren't purple and there weren't trinkets from foreign countries. This place had broken memories etched into the tables and hurtful, destroying words that you could hear whispers of all around you. It wasn't inviting like the piano.

But…why that piano was here, she didn't know. She was questioning herself the reason why something so perfect, something so innocent could be in a place that was so scarred…

But she wished it wasn't there. She couldn't bear to play anymore. Yes, she tapped her fingers to the melody for six years, never forgetting the notes…But she couldn't bring herself to ever play it for real.

Then Ron asked her, with his mischievous smile, if she knew how to play anything after dinner that night, saying that they needed something "from the outside" in order to keep going. And she told him she could, trying to shut up the voice in her head telling her that she would break if she played those cursed notes…

It was torturing her slowly, how she showed him each note and how he played it so incorrectly _and yet so perfectly. _It was the simple demeanor that got her to continue, feeling an elevated version of how she felt when she first played it.

And like that afternoon six years ago, the longing was still there. The tantalizing pull of the song made her continue. And she _hated _that feeing.

But how to end it? Stand up in tears and tell the only one she loved that she couldn't bear it? Face the confusing look on his face and try to explain that since the purple walls weren't surrounding her, she couldn't play it correctly?

All of this was so painful, and yet her eye-lock with the teasing piano didn't change. It chained her to the sofa like the song forced to her remember all that was so good when she was normal and so terrible now that she wasn't.

And the part that made Hermione feel uneasy and frightened was the fact that the end of the song still wasn't clear.

Yes, she understood the beginning, and the middle wasn't completely transparent, but she could still play it.

The ending was blocked by something. Whether that thing was her feelings or the killing curse…She didn't know. Her lover didn't know. Miss Daisy didn't know.

The piano couldn't tell her, because, after all, she promised to never hear its haunting, clear sound again.

The end was near. And she was walking into it headfirst, improvising the melody.

**Review?**


End file.
